


All in a Days work

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: what if they wrote in Wincest in the SHow? Well jared is now freakin' ...as the first scene comes up!!!!!!





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i know i postedd in...but than someone offred to beta it for me...so I am posting it again!!!!!
> 
> AND A MAJOR THANK YOU TO MAGOS186 FOR BETA'ING FOR ME....I AM SO GREATFUL FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!

ALL IN A DAYS WORK

 

 

If you had asked them why, they wouldn’t be able to tell you why they signed onto a show that had Incest and had Man on Man sex. Maybe because the wanted a challenge.

 

That is why Jared was in the hotel room with his new cast mate Jensen and of course the only thing that was going though his mind was: I am really stupid to do this! Why didn’t I stay on Gilmore Girls, why?

 

“Alright Jared, I want you to push Jensen against the wall with force.” The director said. It was then that his heart stopped. ‘Oh my god this is going to happen.’ 

 

The scene had called for Sam to get jealous about his brother flirting with everything with a hole and he finally gives into his hidden urges. It was to be set in the Dead in the water episode. ‘Ok Jared- you can do this! You know you can.’ “All right action!” 

 

“You know Sam…who the fuck …I Fuck! Is none of your business!” shouted Jensen (as Dean). He was supposed to jump up and grab his jacket but Jared couldn’t move; it was like he was frozen in place. 

 

 

“Alright cut!” shouted the director. The makeup person ran over to Jensen and Jared. But Jared just ran off the scene to get away from everything. Jensen saw his friend running from the scene so he decided that he better make sure that his friend was ok.

 

Everyone else in the scene was like ‘Where the hell are they going?’ Without any choice the director had to call out, “Fifteen Minutes!”

 

“Hmm Maybe Jared is having a hard time with it.” Eric said to Kim Manner, who just shrugged his shoulders. “Hey give him time…this is a pretty intense scene.”

 

 

Meanwhile Jared had made his way outside and was against the building when Jensen came around the corner. ‘Great’ thought Jared, and the one person he didn’t want to see. 

 

 

“Hey dude! Are you alright?” Jen asked as he stood just inches from him. Jared knew it had to be about the scene, not that his co-star was so fuckin’ hot. And it was making his deep secret come to life. 

He always had a thing for men and every once in awhile he would jerk off to gay porn. But that didn’t make him gay; he just was experimenting, because he hadn’t really touched a guy yet.

 

 

“Hey are you all right? “ Jensen asked again putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder, sending a shiver right down his spine. Jensen than tried to make him feel better by saying, “hey at least I am cute!” Oh he had no idea!

 

Jared took a deep breath and tried to get his nerves in control before he slowly went back into the set. However this time, everyone that didn’t need to be there wasn’t and only a few were there. Of course Jensen was right there, front and center with a big grin.

 

Jared wasn’t quite sure how he got in the middle of the set again sitting on the bed or how he had somehow gotten through most of the season, right up to the scene where he was to push “Dean” up against the door frame and look right in his eyes before “ Sam” gives in and kisses him.

 

“Dean,” a soft whisper goes out of Jared’s mouth and ‘ok Jared just don’t think’ and…He leaned forward and he met Jensen’s mouth. ‘Oh my God’ was all that was going though his mind. 

 

 

But of course the scene called for “Dean” to open his mouth and deepen the kiss and Jensen deepened the kiss - right on cue. Jared’s heart couldn’t have been beating harder in his chest if he tried. Even though kissing Jensen was nice and weird at the same time, he never kissed a guy before and Jensen’s 5 o’clock shadow was ticking his face. 

 

Jared was actually getting into it and couldn’t help the disappointing moan when the director screamed, “cut, and alright let’s take a breather” You think!

 

Jared put his hand to his face and tried to act like that was nothing but than Jensen gave him a huge smile and that was it. His face turned about 6 shades of red.

 

“Ok I gotta Pee!” announced Jensen, delaying the scene like he knew, like he wanted to make Jared’s life harder than it already was today. Jared sat down on his chair and waited, “ok nobody pees that long” Jared whispered to himself just has Jensen came around the corner.

 

 

“Alright, Jensen I want you to push Jared on the bed and like make out with him a little, all the while grinding against him!” Someone said that in the background but Jared couldn’t tell you who or what this person said just that he was on the foot of the bed with Jensen in front of him. “Action!”

 

 

Jared isn’t quite sure he heard it but Jensen sure as hell did because without warning he was on the bed with “Dean” kissing him and rubbing against him. The scene called for frantic, but Jensen was sure as hell trying to become the A student if you get what I mean. He was rubbing against him; did he know that he was hard? Did he know he was making Jared hard? Or did he care?

 

 

Jensen just lifted Jared’s shirt up and now Jensen’s hands were rubbing up and down his bare chest.. Did the script call for that? He wasn’t sure. It was now becoming a blur. It was all too much and the moans were becoming realer by the moment and for a second he forgot that he was in a scene being filmed, especially with “Dean” kissing his neck, moaning, rubbing and…”ok Cut!” 

 

 

That snapped Jared back to reality as it did Jensen. Without a second glance, Jensen got up and slowly made his way to his trailer to get undressed. Oh yes undressed, because the next scene called for them to be in the bed NAKED while it looks like they are passionately making love.

 

Jared went to his trailer and saw that someone left him a present—a fuckin’ cock sock. A stupid thing that he was supposed to tuck his dick and his balls into; like that is supposed to cover him up? 

 

 

He gradually sat down on his couch. He knew he had at least 30 minutes until he was due back on set, he knew that he was as hard as a rock so maybe if he just got rid of it than he would be able to just relax and not act so nervous knowing that Jensen could probably feel it against his leg.

 

He took a deep breath as he got up and locked his trailer door before sitting again on his couch. He leaned back and tried to think about Sandy, about her breasts, all the times that they made love and it worked. Jared began to reach down and unbutton his jeans slipping his hand inside, gently running his finger along his hard cock and taking it out he let out a sigh. 

 

As he stroked up and down the hard length, it began to feel really good and it seemed that it was going to do the trick. Suddenly Jensen popped in his mind but he was so close that he couldn’t stop from cumming with Jensen on his mind.

 

 

Breathing hard, Jared put his cock back in even though he would just have to take it back out in a couple of minutes, but he wanted a second to put everything together. “Okay Jared…it’s ok…you couldn’t help it. He popped in your head at the wrong second and….” 

 

 

A big bang on his door brought Jared back to reality. “Hey Jared its time for the scene…come on you have five Minutes until you are due on set!!!!”


	2. Part two

  
Author's notes: Thanks to My Beta'..I'd be lost without you..U are like the only one that can actually tell what i'm trying to say :).  


* * *

Jared slowly went to the back of his trailer where he kept his ideally named “Cock Sock”, hidden deep into the depths of his candy stash box, but as he looked at the thing, his heart began racing- why he didn't know. Maybe because he had somehow convinced himself that it wasn’t him – Jensen just popped into his head at the wrong time, don’t let you worry about it. But knew somewhere in the back of his mind how _wrong_ that was.

 

It took Jared a little while to get into the damn thing, mostly because he couldn’t signal to his fingers how to work it, but he managed while taking a deep gulp of air in though his nose and stood up to test it, just in time to walk out of his trailer and at the same moment Jensen had left his. 

 

“Yep,” Jared mumbled under his breath.

 

He walked out to the set, where only five people stood waiting for him, it made Jared feel a little better as not so many people got to watch him. It's different when the audience sees it- he's not there to blush about it.

 

“Alright! Gentlemen, drop your robes and climb into the bed. I need quiet on the set!” Kim shouted, and with the grace of a zombie, Jared loosened the belt on his robe, let it slide from his body onto the ground, and silently made his way onto the bed.

 

Jensen walked in, dropping the robe, and his cock sock left _nothing_ to the imagination. Jared was going to panic, he knew it. Just then, Jensen gave him the most warming smile almost like he knew Jared needed to be calmed down.

 

“And action!” Kim shouted as he sat down on his chair while without saying a word, and needing no further a cue, Jensen climbed on top of Jared and acted his way through sex. 

 

“Dean” was supposed to gaze at Jared saying everything with his eyes, acting as though his everything was back, and now everything was going to be okay. Jared was alright with Sam believing whatever Jensen was showing with his eyes right now, cause -after all- someone had to do it.

 

‘Ok, channel Sam. Channel Sam. You're going to be _okay_ , you _can_ do this,' Jared thought to himself as “Dean” began pepper his neck in kisses leading into 'Dean' acting out the motions of entering his body.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” ‘Dean’ whispered as he began to move inside of Jared. 'Sam' didn’t have anything to say, he just moaned his way through their lovemaking. Jared, who couldn't have said anything even if he had scripted lines, was grateful to Sera for making Dean the talkative one.

 

For the Winchesters it was a rare Cloud nine moments, but for Jared it was anything but. This was too real. Jensen took the moment to lean down and bury his face into Jared's neck just to whisper, “Its okay, you're okay. _We're_ okay. I promise you, Jared.” Jared's heart began to beat as though it was going to explode from his chest, because he actually felt himself start to believe Jensen's words.

 

And he stayed in that feeling for the rest of the scene, even when 'Dean' had to push himself up on his arms, to get anywhere close to the orgasm scripted. 'Dean' let go of himself just in time to collapse onto Sam.

 

Jensen and Jared lay still until Kim signaled another take and Jared was positive his heart stopped beating in his chest. But than Kim let out a laugh and said, “I’m kidding- Although I think that I need you two to the talking in bed tomorrow.”

 

Jared couldn’t get out of the bed fast enough and he thanked god that his PA was there with his robe. He put it on faster than his put anything on in his life and he wasn’t sure how fast or how he got to his trailer just that he was there.

 

It didn’t take much time before Jared felt that he as safe…that he was alone. That was until he heard a knock at his trailer and, against his better judgment, he answered it. And he nearly died when he saw Jensen standing there with a big smile. “Hey, can I come in?”

 

“Um, yeah…sure.” It seemed that God hated him today because how else could you explain his inability to have a moment alone? But, he still let Jensen in and settled down on his couch.

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

“Um… Nothing; just wanted to see if you were all right? I mean, that was a pretty _intense_ scene.” Jensen answered him as he sat right next to Jared. Jared smiled and said, “Yeah. I guess it was… I don’t know if I would’ve signed on if I‘d known…”

 

Jensen again gave him the biggest smile and said, “But than you would’ve never met me.” 

 

Without saying a word Jensen put his hand on Jared‘s knee, sending shivers up the younger man‘s spine. “Hey.” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared, made him look into his green eyes, “It’s okay.” That’s when someone must have _possessed_ Jared because there was no way in hell he did this on his own, but he leaned over and pressed his lips against Jensen’s soft lips. Before quickly pulling away and saying, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be…” Jensen said as he pulled Jared towards him again and pressed his lips against his. This time Jensen didn’t let up- instead his tongue fought for entrance and in time Jared gave in and let him in. 

 

They soon became to intensely make out, each fighting to be the one control, when Jensen moved his hand and pulled Jared closer. Except when he slowly moved his hand downward towards Jared hardening cock and when he felt Jensen’s hand touch his cock though his jean, he jumped up and felt embarrassed at the fact that he was harder than his been in his life.

 

“Um…” He began to explain but Jensen just laughed and said, “I know! I know that’s _why_ I put my hand there. Now come back here and stop freaking out.” Jensen reached his hand out and Jared took it. 

 

Jensen made him sit down as he slid down to his knees. “Now… I’m going to make you calm down,” he murmured as he reached up began to unbutton Jared jeans all the while never taking his eyes off Jared. 

 

Jared’s heart was beating so fast that it might go out of his chest and he was pretty sure that he might just drop dead before ever experience Jensen _actually_ touching his cock... But just as that thought processed, there was Jensen’s hand on him, as he carefully took his cock out of his pants.

 

“Wow- Well, I guess _everything_ about you is _huge_.” Jared began to blush at the compliments pouring from Jensen’s clearly sinful mouth- But when Jen began moving his hand up and down his long hard shaft? All thoughts left his mind, and he was swimming in desire.

 

It felt so good to have another man’s hand on his cock- Although he’d never had it before, what Jen was doing… It just felt so damn right- it was different and yet he _really_ liked it and when he felt Jensen swipe across his silt he nearly hit the ceiling.

 

“Hey, do you want me to go down on you?” It was like his entire vision went blurry and before he could even answer him – Jensen bowed his head and captured Jared in one motion. Suddenly he felt the warm heat engulf him.

 

“Ah- God, Jen…I…” Jared didn’t- _Couldn’t_ finish the sentence because Jensen’s tongue went across the tip and that’s when -without warning- Jared erupted into Jensen’s mouth. And Jensen swallowed _every last drop_.

 

“Dude! I’m so sorry…It just crept up on me,” Jared said, his face was redder than it had ever been, but like always Jensen just took in stride. “Hey, it’s okay.” Jensen’s soft voice just as soothing as any thing, but still… Jared felt like there had to be _something_ he could do to repay him.

 

AGAIN Jensen was the one who helped Jared; he just took Jared’s hand and put it on his hardened cock, letting out a low ‘ _hiss_ ’ as he did. Jensen deftly used Jared’s hand to unzip his jeans and take his own cock out.

 

Jared took Jensen’s cock like he didn’t know what to do with is, so he just began to stroke it. Jensen seemed to be more than satisfied with that idea, because he leaned his head back and began to moan. Jay flushed, cheeks aflame, and just did things he knew he liked- with a twist of his wrist, he let his hand swipe across the head. “Oh, god…Jay… oh yeah- that’s good…Don’t stop.” Jensen moaned and not even second past before he was saying, “I’m coming- I‘m coming….” That was all it took, and he was erupting all over Jared‘s hands.

 

They both sat there, trying to catch their breath and with no warning- Jared began _laughing_. Jensen soon followed and they both knew that the tenseness was gone and there wouldn‘t likely be anymore anytime soon. “ Alright…” he murmured, trying to regain brain function, “Um, I think we have a scene to finish…”


End file.
